making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Reese
Confessionals Total: x Season 3: 8 (T8th most) Season 4: 0 Season 5: 0 Season 3 (3.1) * Walking onto the field at Texas Stadium was overwhelming but thrilling. You just imagine yourself out there with the entire stadium screaming. (3.2) * Tonight, we’re at Kitty Carter’s studio working on our dances for finals. * Oh, Kitty, she’s very blunt, but it’s good. You need to hear it. (3.4) * To fit the uniform, we have to make a lot of changes. A lot of, you know, nip, tuck here and there. (3.8) * campout Five girls in one room, it should be really interesting. There are two big beds, and we all brought pillows, and it’s gonna be like a big slumber party. * campout It feels so great to just be able to get away and spend time with the girls and not think about making the team, because we are the team now. So, it’s really fun. * Gameday All the rookies are really nervous. We’re going over all of our dances. Everyone’s frantically practicing so that we don’t make any mistakes tonight. * This is what it comes down to. This is what we did it for. Commentary Season 3 (3.2) * Okay, go back. This leg has got to stay in the split zone. Do it again. Go on, that was much better. Yeah. Now start again. – Kitty (3.3) * Nice spunk. – K (3.7) * [During cameo shoot] Looks really beautiful, Amy. Season 4 (4.3) * [Everyone is seated by how they scored at auditions] When I see veterans like Michelle, Amy, Melissa, and Justine, who’s a fifth year veteran, on the bottom rows – that is not a good place to be. – K Season 5 (5.6) * I have a hard time cutting Liz because of her weight right now, because I think there’s some veterans that shouldn’t have made it back because they didn’t keep their weight off… Amy. – J * shoot She’s got to tone that waist up. – K End of Journey Season 5 (5.6?) * Not seen again after this episode – appears to have been cut from or withdrawn from training camp (unaired) Other Season 3 (3.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals * Third to last shown being invited to training camp (3.4) * Has a uniform fitting scene Season 5 (5.1) * In the opening sequence for the season, she is shown is a flash forward saying they’ve never cut a vet before, but you know, anything’s possible. This scene/confessional is not seen in the season proper. (5.2) * In panel interviews she says “we need to represent the organization as classy, respectful young women.” (5.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting: when she was younger, she did ballet and Tae Kwon Do, and was almost a black belt. Misc. * She was not included in the group office visit for the veterans who received weight criticism at the cameo shoot, despite her being one of the ones criticized for weight. This, and her pseudo-confessional from the season introduction suggests she had her own (unaired) office visit where she was cut or resigned during the events of episode 5.6. Additionally, all of the scenes from that episode of candidates waiting for their office visits are close up shots, further supporting her being edited out. Category:DCC Category:Veteran Cut Category:Mysteriously Disappears Category:S3 Rookie Category:2 years